Psychopath
by WhatsMckraken
Summary: 8 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Serpens Cygnus Riddle the only son of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, makes his first move to rebuild his father's empire. Unfortunately for him this meant making nice with all of his well known enemies. He quickly comes to realize that building an empire was not as easy as his father made it seem.
1. Chapter 1

" _My only son. I am so proud to have you by my side at this glorious moment in history. Me on top of the world, and endless possibilities at my fingertips. Look at how well it burns." Voldemort stood on the steep hill that overlooked Hogwarts, his army of death eaters behind him. They were cheering their victory._

 _At the snake like male's side stood a tall very handsome young man. His hair was a dark brown, slightly waved and just brushing the top of his collarbone in length. It framed his well sculpted face perfectly. His eyes were a deep brown, and his skin a pale almost lifeless color. The male looked up at his father as he beamed proudly at the burning school before them. Serpens couldn't help but feel sorrow. He knew that it had to be done, that if they were going to rule properly they had to take Hogwarts. But for a very long time Hogwarts and it's inhabitants were the only home and friends he'd ever known._

 _When Voldemort fell at the hands of Pillock Potter, his mother Bellatrix was taken to Azkaban and Serpens was left alone. The Aurors that had found him had taken Serpens to a muggle orphanage, no idea of the irony they had placed him in. Growing up Serpens mostly kept to himself. He hated the other children, mostly because it was so easy for them to smile and be happy; but the only time he ever felt joy and happiness was when he was alone. Away from their stupidity. He quickly learned that pretending was the best way to go. But when he came to Hogwarts he could finally be himself. There were so many people that when he wanted to, he could just go by unnoticed._

 _It wasn't until the summer before his fourth year that a man named Barty Crouch Jr. came to him. The gangly looking man explained everything, who his parents were and what they were planning. It was at that moment everything clicked for him. It made so much more sense as to why he felt so out of place. Why he felt such strong urges to purge everyone and everything of weakness and dirty blood. Serpens had never been so proud than in that moment, learning that the Dark Lord was his father. And his father was coming back._

 _After Potter somehow managed to slip away from his father's grasp in the graveyard, Serpens was called forth to meet him. The moment he laid eyes on his father he immediately fell to his knees in a deep bow, wanting the man before him to see that he was an asset. He was marked as a death eater that day, and everyday after was never the same. He watched the wizards around him laugh and joke as he sat in the corner, knowing that someday soon most of them would be dead. And even that didn't make him feel a glimmer of remorse. Only those who were strong enough to survive were worthy. So as he stood there next to his father, watching the castle burn and his classmates fall. He did not feel sorrow that they were at it's demise. Serpens was simply sad that his childhood was gone, but proud that he had emerged on the winning side. The Malfoy wench had just pronounced Harry Potter dead. Finally. They were basking in their glory before they boasted to the losers._

" _I am proud I could assist you in accomplishing such a great task My Lord." Serpens said as he watched the sun begin to illuminate the sky._

" _Let us be on our way!" Voldemort shouted. The death eaters cheered and swarmed around the giant oaf that was carrying Potters lifeless body. Serpens couldn't help but smirk as he passed them to join his mother. He had always hated Potter, even before he learned that he alone was responsible for separating him from his family._

' _Now who's on top Potter? I have everything and you no longer even have your life.' Serpens thought smugly. He made it up to his mother, who as always was right on his father's heels. The curly haired woman smiled widely at her son and threw her arms around him and she practically skipped along._

" _Oh my beautiful boy what a wonderful day! I can't wait to pluck the eyes out of all of those red head brats!" She cackled happily. Serpens smiled at her. He was so glad to see her happy._

" _I'll make sure you get every last one Mother."_

 _He was quiet the rest of the walk back to the castle. This was the first time his classmates would be seeing what side he was truly on, and he couldn't wait to see their reactions. Serpens was adept at blending in, conning their trust was easy. Tolerating them was another story altogether. He hated the lot of them. They thought they were perfect because they thought they were saving lives, but they wouldn't admit their faults. Hypocrisy was something Serpens would not and would never tolerate. Everything was good and evil. Everything, on every side had both. Nothing can be one without the other. Knowing this was true power._

 _When they got to the entrance, the crowd of his classmates and teachers frightened faces filled him with joy. He knew it was sadistic, but he didn't care. They deserved it. He watched as everything unfolded, nodding to Draco as he came and joined his mother. He wasn't particularly fond of the Malfoy's, but he and Draco had grown close over the years, if he had a best friend Draco would be it._

 _The rest was a blur. One moment Serpens was laughing at Fatbottom try to stand up and be brave for once in his miserable life. The next moment the sod had the bloody sword of Gryffindor. Then, surprise surprise, Potter came back to life. Serpens knew at that exact moment they were finished. He glared at Narcissa as she and her family did what the Malfoy's did best. Run away. He knew that he had to get away as well. He knew that with Potter still alive they were bound to kill Nagini. He cursed to himself as he fled after the Malfoy's, planning to make it up to those he left behind. He knew his father was going to perish, and he wished more than anything it wasn't so. He wasn't an idiot, and staying would only result in Azkaban. He couldn't rebuild his father's empire in a cell._

Serpens let out a heavy sigh as he stood up from his bed, where he had been laying for an hour and dreading getting up. He had been staying at the Riddle House. Serpens acquired it after the battle of Hogwarts. He also quite convincingly lied to the Aurors, saying that his father had used the Imperio Curse on him. He knew his time was well spent pretending to make friends with those wretched people. They swore up and down that someone as sweet as Serpens could never do such a thing.

 _What idiots. They harbored two of us and never suspected a thing until it was too late. And even after it was too late they're still wrapped around every one of my fingers._

Serpens took in a deep breath of pride before walking over to the large wardrobe. Since taking over Riddle House, Serpens had nothing but time. He had to lay low for awhile, letting everything calm down at least a little. If he were to strike too soon while everyone is still on edge it would be catastrophic. No. He had to wait for his moment. Until then he preoccupied his time fixing the mansion to it's former glory. When he bought the house with almost every last knut he could muster, after converting it to pounds of course, it was a wreck.

Even though the Death Eaters would often meet here they were slobs. They kept it in very poor condition, not even bothering to fix the many boarded windows. Serpens refused to live in such squalor. The Ivy that once enveloped the house was now much more tame, running up the stone walls in a very aesthetic manner. He had fixed the windows and the roof, which was falling apart and caving in at many places. His bedroom he focused on the most. The walls were a dark green, and the accent was black, along with his carpet.

To pay for all of this he had to first find a job. He wanted to stay under the radar of the Ministry, which only left him one choice. Muggles. It was very hard not to slaughter them all. When he first went out to find a job no one would hire him simply because he did not have any of their documentation, which took him months to receive. After going through that he worked small jobs here and there, all of them shit. After he saved enough he worked on the house, and figured that eight years was enough time. The time to put his plan in motion was now.

Serpens had an interview today at the Ministry. It was for an internship at the Auror Office, with Mr. Harry Potter himself. He scoffed, not thrilled about having to kiss his sworn enemies ass. He knew that for his plan to work, Potter had to believe him one hundred percent. The golden boy may have been a twat, but he was a force to be reckoned with. To think otherwise would be ignorant.

Serpens opened the pitch black wardrobe to reveal his pitch black… well, wardrobe. Every article of clothing he owned was the same shade of the darkest black he could find. He had everything from jeans, t-shirts, and leather jackets for when he would visit the Muggle towns. Robes hung on the other side, untouched for ages. That was until Ignis reached out for his best dress robes, wanting to make a good impression. After he was done getting dressed he slipped on his boots and opened the bedroom door.

 _ **Crash**_

The noise was loud, echoing along the halls. Serpens reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, pointing it skillfully in the direction of the noise.

"I'm so sorry did I destroy your precious vase? Maybe if you didn't kill me you'd still have it!"

Serpens rolled his eyes and tucked his wand away. How could he forget the pest that came with the house? Frank Bryce the annoying old groundskeeper that his father murdered decided that he wanted to stay after emerging from Voldemort's wand. The first night Serpens slept in the mansion, the old man near scared the piss out of him.

"Shove it you old sod. Do the only thing you're good for and clean up this mess. I have important errands to run." He said simply and proudly. The old man laughed sharply. The noise made Serpens' eye twitch in irritation. He simply put his wand back in it's pocket and walked straight through him to the stairs and out the door. Today was the day he was going to start anew. Serpens was going to make sure that everybody remembers the Riddles are the most powerful bloodline that history had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Serpens stood there, in the middle of London surrounded by muggles as he just stared at the empty red telephone box.

 _Come on. Just walk in there. You're never going to get anywhere standing out here. Swallow your pride and go ask Potter for a job._ He thought to himself bitterly as he reached for the door of the box. Harry had obviously become the Auror he so wanted to be straight out of school. No surprise there. He did murder his father, the greatest dark wizard of their time. Serpens closed the door behind him and let out a low sigh, grinding his teeth as he picked up the phone and dialed the number that would take him underground.

He hated that he had to resort to this. But it was the first step. The first step in succeeding where his father failed. He watched as the streets of London disappeared, his thoughts still wandering. He wondered if Potter had any clue at all about where his true allegiances were at the Battle of Hogwarts. He shook the thought from his head. If he did he would be rotting in Azkaban right now. The box stopped and he opened the door, stepping out into the crowd of witches and wizards fumbling about their day.

He shoved his hands in the robes of his pockets an kept to himself. He hated each and every one of them. Being content with hiding and keeping themselves a secret for the sake of muggles. Muggles. They could squash them like the vermin they are in mere seconds and yet here they are, underground as to not attract attention.

 _Disgusting._ Kept repeating over and over in his head. He had his head down and his eyes on the floor, but still remaining aware of everything around him. He stepped into the crowded elevator where he felt eyes on him. He glanced over in the corner to see a small blonde haired hair boy with wide bright eyes. His face was more round than Serpens sculpted features, but wasn't chubby, just had a more soft cute look to it. He recolonized his face, a Hufflepuff that was in his year in school. He couldn't remember the boys name, but then it didn't really matter. He wasn't a piece on Serpens chest board, so he never paid attention.

His eyes went back down to glare at his boots. He wondered how many of his former classmates he would run into here. From what he had heard they had all flocked to the Ministry with Potter. Serpens couldn't help but grin. As much as it pained him to run to Pillock Potter for a job he just kept reminding himself that here he was, a dark wizard just like his father going to trick the head of the Department of Magical law. Again. He hadn't talked to any of them since a month after the battle. Even then he hadn't even talked. Convincing the ministry he was under an Impero curse was not easy. Especially when they kept him locked in a room with no windows, barely fed him, and used the Crucio curse on him every chance they got to try and make him admit it was of his own accord. He cringed at the memory. He was never the same after that. With each passing day in that hell his mind only delved deeper into the darkness that surrounded him.

After he was released all of his "friends" had come to see him. To talk to him. But as they hugged him and cried, trying to comfort Serpens in such a dark time, he stood there. Not uttering a word. Not even looking at any of them. He walked away and didn't look back. They had tried to reach out to him over the years. Even sent him birthday cards every year. But this would be the first time they would be seeing him in eight years.

Serpens was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice announce that they had reached the second floor, Serpens stepped out, along with the small Hufflepuff boy who scurried away from Serpens quickly. He rolled his dark eyes and just continued on until he saw it. The office door that read -

 **Harry James Potter Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

There it was. Here _he_ was. Finally taking the first step into becoming even more than his father was. A proud exciting moment. So then, why was he so nervous? He scoffed at his own thought and brushed it off of his shoulder. He stood tall and confident, giving two sharp taps on the door with his knuckles. He waited a moment before opening the door when he heard the familiar voice on the other side tell him to come in. His eyes fixed on Harry the moment he walked into the office, who was still focused on his paperwork. After a few moments of silence Harry looked up from his paperwork. He looked exactly the same, except for the bags under his eyes. The round glasses only accentuated them. Harry stood up from his chair, the look of surprise plain on his stupid face.

"Serpens.. what.. wow how are you? It's been too long. Come in. Have a seat." Harry said, motioning to one of the very comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk. Serpens took in a deep breath.

 _Let's see if I still got it._ He thought to himself. His composure changed drastically from intimidating and cold to friendly and welcoming. He smiled at the man before sitting down in the chair.

"It has been far too long. I apologize for not responding to any of your attempts to reach me. I just needed time. Who knew it'd be eight years." He gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"No it's okay. We all figured that you would come to us when you were ready. That.. was a hard time on all of us. But what you had to endure afterwards would have driven any of us into solitude." Harry commented as he sat down. Serpens stared at him with genuine surprise. He knew? Of course he knew. He became an Auror while he was still in that wretched cell. He could see the pity in Harrys green eyes when he spoke of that time. It made Serpens want to punch his glasses right into those pity filled eyes. Instead he just gave a smile.

"I'm so lucky to have such understanding people in my life. You seem to have done well for yourself. I know this is what you've wanted to do since we were in school." Serpens said, obviously wanting to change the subject. Harry caught on quickly and nodded.

"Yes. As much as I enjoy being able to make real change within the Ministry; I miss being out in the field. Now it's all paperwork and meetings. But what can I do for you? I'm afraid I don't have much time for a social visit."

"Well then luckily this isn't a social visit. I need a job. I've tried blending into the muggle world, but now I'm ready. I wish to become an Auror and begin the three year training program." He said simply. Harry stared at him. Serpens honestly didn't know what to expect from Harry. At one point he could calculate all of them, how they would react, how they would respond, how he could manipulate them. He had been away from them for so long he no longer knew them, not really. But relief swept over him when he saw the smirk cross Harry's face. He knew that he still had him fooled. It took everything he had not to start laughing manically.

"I thought you'd never ask. I've seen you in action. You would make a fine addition to the force." He opened one of the drawers on the desk, reaching his whole arm in there, much further than it looked like he should have been able to. Serpens gave a small sigh. He missed being surrounded by magic. Harry put some papers in front of him.

"Just fill those out, of course they're just a formality, I know you'll get into the program. After that you'll be summoned to test your abilities in battle, again just a formality. After that you'll be assigned a partner for the rest of your training." Harry said excitedly. What was he so happy about? Serpens couldn't wrap his brain about why him joining would bring Harry such joy.

"Understood." He said, standing up and collecting the papers. "Thank you so much for this Harry. You won't regret it." Serpens took Harry's hand in a firm handshake before walking out of the office. As soon as he was out of sight he couldn't help the sinister smile that spread across his face. His chest was tight with excitement. After all his planing. All his waiting. It was finally happening.

He was finally going to pick up his fathers work once more. He wouldn't fail like his father did for one simple reason. His father may have been charming but he felt nothing. He was numb. But Serpens felt things with his entire being. No matter how dark those feelings were. His ambition surpassed even his fathers because of moments like this. The pure _joy_ he felt at thinking of taking down the muggles. Ruling over the Wizarding world. The thought of crushing them under his boots brought goosebumps to his pale skin.

They didn't stand a chance.


End file.
